


【铁盾】如何攻略一个alpha

by amospice



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amospice/pseuds/amospice
Summary: *ABO，双A设定  *微冬寡  *旧文补档
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

*ABO，双A设定

*微冬寡  
  
\------------------- 

美国队长的场合

  
  
Steve Rogers最近都很焦虑。

他怀疑也许是睡了七十年，把自己给睡傻了。

而现在，Steve正把他饱满的胸肌抱在怀里，挺翘的小屁股塞在扶手椅里，盯着面前青梅竹马的好友。

James Barnes有些无奈的搓了搓自己的脸。虽然他和Steve一起长大，但是还是招架不住美国队长这种严肃、正经，带着拷问意味的目光。Steve面对他的时候很少会露出这样的神情，更何况还是在询问这种......

“Bucky？”

这种和他严肃的神情不搭边的问题。

“我真的不知道该怎么回答。”Bucky忍不住用那只完好的左手扶住了额头。

“可是你跟Nat确实在一起了，在我还不知道的时候。”

Bucky改用金属制的右手扶住了额头，也许冰凉的触感能让他冷静一下，“是这样没错，但是谈恋爱这种事情我真的不知道怎么教你。”

Steve叹了口气。Bucky看到他金褐色的睫毛低垂下来，眼睛不再盯着自己，这才放松了肩膀。他上前捏了捏好友的胳膊，“Steve，我真不明白，全美国都不一定会有比你更优秀、强大同时又温柔的Alpha了。你看上了哪个Omega，会不能接受你呢？”

“......”Steve无言的看了Bucky一眼，Bucky脑子里跳出了一个想法，不由得脱口而出，“是个Alpha？”

Steve蓝绿色的瞳孔躲避似的闪了闪，片刻之后，凝重的点了点头。

“哦！”Bucky忍不住左手握拳敲了敲右手的掌心，“所以你才会来询问我。因为Nat也是个Alpha。”

“我很忐忑，Bucky。我之前从来没有过这种经验。”Steve的身体往椅子靠背上靠去，自嘲似的笑了笑。

“所以那个Alpha是男性还是女性？”

“男性。”Steve抬起眼睛来。

Bucky了然的伸出手。Steve会意的握住好友的手，就着这股力气站了起来，然后抱住了对方。Bucky温柔的拍了拍他的后背，说道，“你这是选择了一条最难走的路。不过加油。”

“嘿，我是不是来的不是时候？”

听见Tony Stark那特征明显的声音时，Steve不由自主的在好友的拥抱中瑟缩了一下。还好他很快恢复了镇定，而另外两个人都没有发现。因为Bucky显然因为Tony走进门来而长出了一口气、随即笑了；而Tony的注意力集中在了Bucky这个他一下子没能理解得了含义的笑容上。

Bucky有些感慨的拍了拍Steve的肩膀，“你这种问题应该去问Tony。Stark家的男人在这方面经验丰富，应该能帮到你。”

而Steve看了Tony一眼。他现在还不知道要怎样面对对方，“不了，这是最帮不上忙的那一个。我觉得我还不如去找神盾局的已婚Omega们问问。”

Steve不想承认，但是他几乎可以确定自己对那个莫名其妙的Tony有了奇怪的感觉。这种感觉很微妙——也许是从第一次见面就开始了，也许是从之后的并肩作战才开始——但是Steve一看见Tony就会觉得一股热血顺着脖子涌上了自己的脑子。然后他就要忍不住发火，似乎这样那股热气就能够从头发稍冲出去。

最初他不清楚这是怎么回事。Tony的表情虽然经常带点傲慢，但是漂亮的大眼睛和浓密的下睫毛都非常好看。他的小胡子总是修剪的非常整齐，笑起来的时候极富感染力。这是一张非常英俊和富有魅力的脸——这无论如何这都不应该是一张会让人每次看到都想打上一拳的脸。

Steve一直没有想清楚自己为什么会有那种难堪的感觉和吵架的冲动。直到第一次发现自己在宴会上盯着对方看的时间过长的时候，Steve突然明白了什么。

事实上他们两个都是Alpha，刚才Tony推门而入的时候，Steve差点就不能呼吸了，那是两个单身Alpha信息素之间特有的排斥作用。Steve见过太多Alpha，也见识过太多信息素，但是只有在见到Tony的时候，那杜松味道的信息素才有那么大的刺激性，呛得他浑身的汗毛几乎都一瞬间立了起来。

Alpha之间就应该是这样的相处模式：在感情上相互竞争，又会相互排斥，直到他们找到属于自己的那个Omega。Steve知道这样的想法有些古板，但是Tony——他英俊，富有，而且聪明，连每一根小胡子都充满了魅力，眨眨眼睛就会有好几打Omega晕过去。而他有过的感情经历也都是和一些漂亮的Omega或者Beta的。怎么看他都不像是会选择一个Alpha做自己的伴侣的人。

Steve在发觉这一点以后，好几天都把自己关在房间里，思考这个问题。

在那几个热情又好心的的Omega的参谋之下，Steve最终下定了告白的决心。甜美的Omega们给了他一些据他们所说“非常管用”的向Alpha表白的办法。虽然那些都有些老套，而且他们似乎忽略了Steve自己就是个Alpha的事实。但是毕竟他们给了Steve表白的勇气。

而他现在就着洗漱台抹了一把自己的脸，看着镜子里金发碧眼的倒影，握了握拳头，终于感到自己下定了决心。

美国队长从来不会临阵脱逃，也不会轻易放弃。

“加油！”他重复了一遍Bucky刚刚对自己说过的话。

Steve并不是没有自信，但是“美国队长这个老Alpha跟我这个Alpha表白”这实在不能算是一件寻常的事情，他想象不到对Tony来说接受度是多少。他决定还是采用最常规的做法：吃饭，看电影，买花，或许还可以给他唱一首情歌？Tony吃过全世界最好的东西，看过全世界最美的景色，自己能做到的也只有多一点真诚。至少——让他知道我不是在捉弄他。如果失败了，告诉他我们还是可以做同事和朋友。但是如果成功了呢？

Steve发现自己居然还没有做过这方面的打算。

但是他现在放弃了思考，决定先策划今天下午的行动。Steve知道一家Tony喜欢的餐厅，因为对方曾经向自己推荐过。他打电话定了一个晚餐的坐席，高级餐厅的接待非常有礼貌，还贴心的给Steve推荐了靠窗的、景色更好的位置。之后Steve去了酒庄，买走了一瓶1982年的香槟——Tony喜欢这个，而Steve少有研究，在查阅了资料以后才决定了这个年份。接下来Steve去了花店——他不确定一束玫瑰花是不是个好主意，这太像是追求一个Omega而不是一个Alpha了。但是毕竟Steve自己也是个Alpha，也没有更适合他自己的、独特的表白方式了。

但是那些表示自己对感情问题了如指掌的Omega今天说：

”传统的方法永远是最有效的！“

Steve去了纽约最有名的花店。他一走进门，就发现柜台后面的姑娘一直盯着他看。Steve虽然见多了这样的情况，但还是会有些害羞，微微咳嗽一声掩饰了自己的尴尬，“有玫瑰吗？”

“要什么颜色的？”

“红色的。”

姑娘遗憾的摇了摇头，“今天的红玫瑰都被买完了。”

Steve愣了一下，然后看了一下日期，今天既不是情人节也不是圣诞节，没理由会出现这样的情况，“为什么？今天是什么特殊的日子吗？”

“我也不是很清楚，”姑娘满怀歉意的看着Steve，“有位先生订完了所有的红玫瑰，也许是他的什么纪念日吧。”

Steve竟然感受到了一丝羡慕。他只好点点头，然后决定去下一个花店。

接下来Steve跑遍了纽约的花店，但是每一家的老板或者服务生都只是遗憾的摇摇头。Steve有些疲倦的从最后一家花店走出来，这时候已经接近黄昏，没有玫瑰花很遗憾，但是或许Tony就不会喜欢红玫瑰——那对于一个Alpha来说确实太温柔了对不对？Steve说服了自己，然后拿起手机，准备给Tony打个电话。

Steve的手指有些发抖，他正翻着通讯录，这时手机突然震动着响了起来，Steve吓得一激灵，差点把手机甩出去，手忙脚乱了一会儿才接起了电话。

“喂？”

“您好，请问是Rogers先生吗？”

Steve有些疑惑，“是的。”

“这里是Jean Georges餐厅，您今天在我们这里定了位置。”

“嗯嗯，没错。”

“我们很抱歉，但是今天不能给你提供位置了。”

“为什么？”

“今天被股东包场了，”话筒另一端的女声说道，“非常抱歉，但是我们完全没有办法，作为补偿，我们可以明天给你预留最好的位子，并且打折。”

Steve没有接受。他开始怀疑这是一种预兆，告诉他不该发展这段关系。他还抱着那瓶香槟——也许今晚要自己一个人喝完它。但是Steve不想回去太早，策划了很久又付出了努力的事情就这样无疾而终的感觉一点都不好。他叹了口气，坐在露天咖啡厅的椅子上。

这时一个小女孩从他旁边经过。这显然是一个到处寻找情侣兜售玫瑰的小姑娘，怀里抱着三两支已经不那么精神的暗红色的花朵。她穿着白裙子，头上别着蝴蝶结，金灿灿的头发非常可爱，Steve忍不住看着她跑过去。然而小女孩却突然回过了头，看了Steve两眼，然后直直的走了过来。

“大哥哥，你不开心吗？”

Steve有些惊讶，“为什么要这样说？”

“开心的话就不会一个人坐在这里，”小姑娘皱起了眉头，把手里的一朵玫瑰直直的递到Steve鼻子下面，“大哥哥这么好看，难过的样子就不好看了。这朵花我送你吧。”

Steve被她的样子逗笑了，“你的花都卖给我吧。”然后掏出了钱包，“你早点回家。小孩子在外面不安全。”

“谢谢大哥哥！你这么好，那我告诉你一个秘密。”小姑娘开心的用玫瑰花换回了钞票，笑的露出一颗小虎牙，“你今天一定还会有好事发生的。”

Steve孤零零的拿着那朵小女孩送他的玫瑰，夜已经深了，路上没有什么人，但是纽约永远都是这样亮闪闪的，Steve能清楚的看见面前的Stark大厦。空气有些凉，Steve的手指在通讯录里Tony Stark的名字上来回滑动着，却没办法按下去。他下午时分鼓起的勇气，现在已经被这些意外搞得快要消失了。他开始不确定那是不是一个好主意。

这时一阵马达声传来，远光灯把Steve手里的玫瑰照的通亮，还有些晃到了他的眼睛。但是Steve没有抬头，直到鸣笛声响起，他才看了过去，然后发现这是一辆有些眼熟的跑车。

“Tony？”Steve有些惊讶。他心跳开始砰砰砰的剧烈跳动起来。他还没做好决定，但是现在这个情况没办法不走过去打招呼。而他走得很慢，这样时间就能再延长一点。

“Cap。”Tony戴着那副有些风骚的棕红色墨镜，这让Steve看不清对方的眼神，“你拿着她们——这些玫瑰花——要干什么？”

“我......”Steve不由得脸红了。而Tony了然的挑了挑眉毛。

“都什么年代了，你还在玩这种把戏呢？”

Steve的紧张似乎一瞬间消失了。下一秒他感觉自己的胃似乎被揪紧一样绞痛起来，然后那股火又猛的窜上了他的头发梢。然后他把那朵花轻飘飘的甩在了在对方的敞篷车里。

-tbc-


	2. 钢铁侠的场合

*ABO，双A设定  
  
\------------------- 

钢铁侠的场合

Tony Stark最近都很烦心。

他怀疑Steve Rogers发现了什么，因此总是躲着他。

就比如刚刚——Tony好不容易决定了要找对方认真谈一谈。对Tony来说找到Steve异常的容易，只要没出这栋大楼，他甚至不需要Javis，就能顺着对方香橼果味道的信息素找到他待在哪个房间里。然而当推开门的时候，Tony看见Steve和他的那个高大帅气的青梅竹马、同时也是个已婚的Alpha——bucky非常亲昵的抱在一起，那头漂亮的金发埋在对方的肩膀上。

这场面有些奇怪。Tony的嘴角微微抽搐了一下。

“嘿，我是不是来的不是时候？”

Tony努力的维持住了开玩笑的语气，不让自己的声音里带上情绪。还好没有人察觉到异常，但是Steve瞪了他一眼，然后像一只炸毛的猫一样溜走了，甚至没给Tony留下反应的时间。

“他刚才说什么？”Tony揉了揉自己的耳朵，怀疑自己听错了，“他去找已婚的Omega做什么？”

“总不会是挖墙脚。”Bucky耸耸肩，“他遇到了感情问题。显然我的经历对他没什么帮助，他去找别人咨询了。”

“为什么他要说我帮不上忙？”Tony摊开手。

“我想，你泡Omega和Beta的经历确实帮不上忙。队长要的不一样。”

Tony愣了一会儿。队长要的不一样？还要找已婚的Omega求教？难道是......

“Steve想结婚了？”

“不会吧？他还没有开始谈恋爱呢。”

Tony松了一口气，然而Bucky摸了摸下巴，“但是我看他的样子很想和对方结婚，也许这就去求婚了也说不定。”

然后Bucky拍拍Tony的肩膀，“你要是愿意的话也可以去帮帮Steve的忙，他这方面的经验实在是匮乏。我还得回去给Nat做饭，先走了。”

Tony突然觉得怂了起来，再找Steve谈自己的事情似乎有些不合适了。也正因为Tony自己都觉得难以启齿才拖到了现在——他记不清具体是哪一回了，当Steve带着火药味指责他的时候，Tony毫不犹豫的还击，然后他感觉到对方的信息素开始微妙的波动起来——那味道酸酸苦苦的，还有些涩，Alpha特有的攻击性刺激的Tony牙根都开始发痒。

然而那一点都不甜的信息素扑到脸上的瞬间，Tony突然硬了。

他不得不假装胃疼，找个椅子坐下来，掩盖自己的异状。

Tony起初以为是自己吃错了药，或者被其他的什么当时没有发觉的因素给影响了。但是后来这种诡异的事件一次次的发生，而且几乎是百发百中。有那么几次还是大白天，为了接下来的行动他不得不躲在自己的房间里解决一下。虽然Steve唇红齿白，胸大腰细，还有着漂亮的长腿——但是他仍然是个Alpha。Tony得承认自己的生理反应有些奇特，即使是他脖子上这个这人类领先的聪明脑袋瓜也无法解释。

“跟老冰棍上个床试试？”

毫无疑问，这个念头是出现在过Tony脑海里的。但是怎么开这个口？

“我闻到了你的信息素会有生理反应，又实在是搞不懂为什么，那么你能让我睡一次来验证吗？”

不不不这太傻了。

一半是因为不知如何开始，另一半是因为“和美国队长提议做些大人的事情”这太离谱，Tony决定暂时打消这个念头。他以为自己可以蒙混过关，然而Steve最近的表现都像是在躲避他。Steve不再和他吵架，总是躲避他的目光，甚至在避免和他共处一室。

这样也有好处，Tony不再那样不分时间地点场合的莫名其妙的硬了。但是这并没有让他感到轻松。相反的，Tony有些淡淡的失落和遗憾。这情绪太要命了，更要命的是导致了这情绪的起因。

脑内的冲突在今天早上波动到了顶峰——Tony在迷迷糊糊的早餐撸了一发，中途他眼前浮现出了Steve那个挺翘的小屁股，几乎是一瞬间就射了出来。清醒过来以后他简直想要把自己的头撞进地心里去，或者穿着那身战衣飞到火星——总之他不想待在地球表面了。

Tony坐在床沿上冷静了半个小时，最后的决定是直接找Steve聊一聊这个问题。至少要知道对方为什么躲着自己。

下午时分，Tony在顺着那股香橼果味道的信息素穿行在走廊里的时候，有些惊讶的再一次感受到了那种波动。然而他得到的解释是：“我去找神盾局的已婚Omega们问问。”

这太致命了。Bucky走后，Tony抱着头坐在床边思考了一会儿。他之前的理想状况是，Steve听他讲讲自己的烦恼，两个人开一个只有他们俩参与的会议，把这当成是一个学术问题，冷静而且严肃的研究一下，再考虑一下两个人的关系要怎样发展。

Tony现在的神情严肃的可怕，却一点都不冷静。Steve居然有了一个他想要结婚的对象，为了求婚（Tony相信是要去求婚）还去找已婚的Omega们讨教，而他甚至还没开始和对方交往。

那么Steve了解对方的性格吗？了解对方的父母和家庭吗？了解对方的生活作息吗？了解对方的兴趣爱好吗？老冰棍从来没有正经的谈过一次恋爱，会在判断自己的感情上产生这种误解不奇怪。但是Steve那么——那么优秀，浑身上下每一个细胞都是加分项，会有哪个Omega，或者Beta能够拒绝他的求婚吗？

答案显然是no。

那么这样的婚姻会幸福吗？

答案显然还是no。

而自己作为复仇者们的大家长（假装没有之一），就有义务阻止这个小——不，老处男现在不理智的行为。

找到Steve的行踪很容易。Tony轻易的就查到对方给Jean Georges餐厅打过了电话。Tony一点都不为追踪对方的手机信号和GPS感到愧疚，老家伙不太会设置这些电子产品，没有防备这些是他的错，跟自己可并没有什么关系。

Steve显然还保留着老传统——而他定的这家餐厅，不得不说品味还不错。Tony想象了一下Steve穿着正装打着领带，带着一个不知道哪来的，可爱的Omega或者温柔的Beta，在烛光底下笑着——不是美国队长的商业经营式微笑，而是属于Steve Rogers，其他人不怎么有机会能够看到的那种微笑。然后大概他们会敬彼此一杯红酒，接着那个拐走了Steve的家伙会娇羞的在杯底发现一枚戒指。

“Sir，队长手机信号定位到的坐标开始移动了。”Javis的声音打断了Tony的思路。他晃了晃头停止自己的猜想，发动了车子尾随上去。Tony小心翼翼的保持着一段距离，但是心里还是有些忐忑。而Steve似乎失去了他四倍的察觉力，没有发觉这一切。

Tony看到Steve买了一瓶香槟。这有点出乎他的意料，Tony不确定香槟是不是个好主意，毕竟这种酒的颜色使得它里面藏不了戒指。然后Tony在脑海中把想象中的场景改变了一下，把那枚他幻想中的戒指塞进饭后甜点的巧克力蛋糕里。

Steve再次移动起来的时候是在往纽约市最大的花店走去。Tony在感情上算是老手，而这非常传统非常Steve的方式非常好猜。Tony踩了一脚油门，抢在对方前面到了花店，然后把车停在后门。

接待的姑娘很快认出了他，“Stark先生？您好久不定我们的花了，这次您怎么亲自来了？”

“亲自来更能证明诚意。”Tony掩饰的咳嗽了一声，然后在心里骂了自己一句，明明可以打电话，为什么还急匆匆的跑过来？

“我真替您爱人开心。那么Stark先生想要什么花？”

“红玫瑰。”Tony连猜都不用猜就知道Steve会买什么。

“多少？”

“你们有多少？”Tony掏出了钱包，“我全要了。”

“Stark先生不要数个顺心的数字吗？”女孩笑了。

“全都给我，一朵都不要留下......”Tony正说到一半，突然看到街对面正走过来的金发青年。他吓了一跳，往接待的女孩身后躲。

“怎么了？”女孩有些疑惑的看着Tony。

“他来了。”Tony心中暗暗叫苦。

“谁？”女孩很快就看到了那个非常显眼的男人，“那不是美国队长吗？奇怪，你们不是朋友吗，为什么要躲起来......天哪！”

她露出了恍然大悟的神情，“我明白了，你是为了他才买这些玫瑰的吗？”

Tony下意识的点了点头，当看到女孩那个混合着欣慰、喜悦和惊讶的复杂表情的时候，才意识到自己可能造成了什么误会。他想要解释，却被打断了。

“先生您赶紧躲起来！这种惊喜绝对不能提前被发现！”女孩左右张望了一下，然后当机立断的推着Tony的后背把他塞进了桌子下面。Tony听着Steve和女孩的交谈，忍不住直翻白眼。等到Steve终于出了门，Tony才爬了出来。他拍了拍身上可能沾到了的灰尘，扶了一下墨镜，然后听到女孩活泼的声音，“请问花要给您送到哪里去呀？”

“Jean Georges餐厅。”Tony下意识的报出了这个名字。

回到车里以后，Tony靠在那坐了一会儿，“Javis？把纽约市的红玫瑰都给我买下来。”

“yes，sir。送到哪里去？”

“不用送，不卖给Steve就行。”Tony稍微思考了一下，“不不，都送到Jean Georges去吧。”

然后他给Jean Georges餐厅拨通了电话。

“Stark先生，今天的座位已经定出去很多了，您突然说包场......这样我们很难办啊。”

“你们想办法补偿，需要多少钱我都拿。”

Tony估算了一下时间，Steve应该是已经得到了座位被强制取消的消息了。然后他发动车子，开往定位到Steve的位置。距离还有一条街的时候，Tony把车停在街边，徒步走了过去。然后他看到Steve独自坐在露天咖啡厅没有收起来的椅子上，正在和一个卖花的小姑娘说话。Tony在心里啧了一声，也许天意就是让这个老冰棍买得到红玫瑰？

Tony远远的站了好久，而Steve始终一个人坐在那里，借着路上的灯光，Tony隐约能看到那几朵可怜兮兮的玫瑰花。他猜不出来是什么样的人让Steve心甘情愿的等了这么长时间，但是他心里替Steve不值，不管对方是谁，那一定是个混账。

犹豫了片刻，Tony回到了自己的跑车里。也许Steve会需要安慰，也许Steve不愿意别人知道他的感情问题。Tony觉得也许自己应该回避，但是现在Steve要回到大厦去也很麻烦。Tony最终还是决定帮这个忙，然后把车开到了Steve面前。

出乎意料的是，当Tony随口询问了一句，Steve毫不掩饰他那害羞又期待的神情。他要把这个表情给谁看？Tony牙根一酸，甚至心口都有点莫名其妙的酸了。忍不住冷嘲热讽了几句。他下一秒就后悔了，因为Steve显然生气了。香橼果的味道越来越强烈，直到超过了Tony记忆里最强烈的一次。

那种感觉又来了——Tony开始觉得自己硬的发疼。他的脑子混沌起来。而Steve突然一把扯住了他的领带。

他的脸和自己的离得太近，Tony能看清楚他微微泛红的眼眶。

“你反应这么大做什么，我是开玩......”

但是Tony没能够说完，因为他被对方猛的凑过来的嘴唇堵住了嘴巴。

\------------------- 

后续吧，可能这一章跟你们想象中不一样啊哈哈哈......我就鞠个躬  


  



	3. 两个人的场合

*ABO，双A设定  
  
\-------------------   
  
两个人的场合（上）

  
  
Steve Rogers被自己惊呆了。  
  
这要怎么解释？  
  
“你干什么？”  
  
这个被吊着脖子半拉起来的姿势太难受，Tony推着Steve的肩膀想要站起来。  
  
但是才碰到对方的肩膀，Steve就浑身绷紧的缩了回去，然后突然间变成了一个奇怪的姿势——他绷紧了身体，直挺挺的杵着，也许是军姿。  
  
——但是Tony觉得更像电线杆。  
  
两个人刚刚接触到的嘴唇也随着Steve的动作猛地弹开了。  
  
Steve的脸颊涨红着，像个熟透了的桃子。  
  
“你来干这里什么？”  
  
Steve的声音提高了。  
  
Tony竟然有些无言以对。这是什么奇怪的问题？难道我就那么不应该出现在这里？  
  
他跟着提高了嗓门。  
  
“我路过不行吗？”  
  
“不行！”  
  
“为什么不行？”  
  
”我说不行就......”  
  
“你觉得这是重点吗？”Tony扬起下巴，果断的打断了这幼稚的争吵。然后他身体前倾，Steve的身体随着Tony的动作往后缩去，于是Tony一把握住了Steve的肩膀，“我问你——你刚刚在做什么？”  
  
“......”Steve眨了眨眼睛，然后像一株失去水分的植物一样蔫了下来。  
  
他的嘴唇有些微微地颤抖。然后他的眼睛向着右上方瞟来瞟去，“我搞错人了。”  
  
你他妈？  
  
Tony在心里骂了一句，然后马上反应过来。  
  
还好自己有着世界前三的智商，要不然真的要被这家伙前言不搭后语的样子绕进去了。  
  
“曼哈顿这样的跑车还有第二辆吗？”  
  
Tony用指关节敲了敲自己的车前盖。  
  
“你还能认成谁？”  
  
这是个严肃的问题，Steve的脑子飞快的转动起来，思考怎么解决当下的问题。  
  
Tony有些焦躁。倒不是他缺少这一点耐心，而是Steve的信息素波动的越来越厉害。  
  
而他现在站着。  
  
这场面就很难堪了。  
  
Tony把自己的下半身贴在了车门上，仿佛这样就能掩饰自己的生理反应，然后转移了这个让Steve心理上感到尴尬，同时也让Tony的下半身感到尴尬的话题，“你在这里做什么？”  
  
“我在等人。”  
  
Steve这次倒回答的很利索。  
  
他也很不好受。刚才落下那个吻之前，Steve想的是——管他呢！干脆就这样告白算了。  
  
但是Tony身上的杜松味道太强烈，Alpha和Alpha的信息素在空气里激烈的碰撞着，那种冲突感太明显，就像一盆冷水当头浇了下来。Steve猛的清醒了。  
  
美国队长的谨慎被他拿了出来。  
  
Tony会愿意接受一个alpha的告白吗？  
  
“别傻站着了，上车来吧。我带你一起回去。”Tony有些无奈的说道，“而且我还有点事情想跟你谈谈。”  
  
Steve犹豫了一下，然后拉开车门坐上了副驾驶。  
  
跑车往前开了一段，两个人都保持了一会儿沉默。  
  
“Tony......”  
  
“Steve......”  
  
两个人同时开了口，然后又同时卡住了。  
  
Tony叹了口气，摊开手，“你先说，我的事情不重要。”  
  
Steve眨了眨眼睛。  
  
“其实我今天来这里，”  
  
哦，要开始了。Tony脸上挤出来的一点僵硬的笑容开始逐渐消失。  
  
“是想跟一个人告白，”  
  
哦哦哦，他说出来了。不过只是告白，不是求婚？那么这个老冰棍到还没那么傻。但是告白值得他下那么大功夫？Steve哪有那么多钱这样乱花。不过大概处男就是这样麻烦。  
  
“他特别优秀，我不知道他能不能接受我，”  
  
胡话，美国队长是不是还没睡醒？谁会不愿意接受他？等等，他是不是用了“he”？那意味着对方是男性。那么是男性beta还是男性omega？  
  
“因为他是个alpha。”  
  
“噗——”  
  
Tony忍不住一脚踩下了刹车，Steve没有系安全带，头差点磕到玻璃上。  
  
“Tony？你搞什么？”  
  
还好现在是半夜，而且不是繁忙的路段，不然肯定会发生追尾事故。  
  
“什么东西？”Tony烦躁的敲了敲方向盘，“所以你把我当成他了？”  
  
“没有，其实不是认错人了，”Steve想了想，“只不过是我决定过，今天要把这个吻送出去。”  
  
Tony翻了个白眼。  
  
“我看你是傻了。决定送掉自己的吻？这是什么狗屁思路。不如你告诉我他是谁？”Tony侧头看着Steve，心里想着——然后我去打他一顿，嘴上却说道，“也许我能帮上忙。”  
  
“其实我是想问问你的看法，”Steve的眼睛在灯光下看起来有些亮闪闪的，“你觉得Alpha和alpha在一起这种关系......不对，应该这样问，你对这个的看法是什么？”  
  
看法？Tony都不需要动脑子，他的下半身还硬邦邦的立在那里呢。而这一切都是因为面前的alpha。要说Tony对这个有什么想法，那肯定是——  
  
“不太方便，不太正常。”  
  
Tony的话脱口而出。  
  
片刻他就后悔了。  
  
Steve问的是alpha和alpha谈恋爱的事情，又不是问自己对着alpha硬了的事情！就算Steve不介意自己对他的感情胡乱发表意见，这话说的也实在是算不上心平气和。  
  
“哦？”Steve却完全没有受到打击的样子，反而凑得更近了。  
  
“Tony，你是不是脸红了。”  
  
“我有点热。我穿的太多了。”  
  
Tony嘟囔着。  
  
“其实我不是故意要对你爱上一个——是爱还是喜欢？无所谓了，就是你要跟一个Alpha告白这件事胡说八道的。你知道为什么我会这样说吗？”  
  
Steve瞄了一眼Tony额头上缓缓滴落的汗珠。  
  
Tony很紧张，他甚至有点语无伦次。Steve比对方更早的发现了这一点。  
  
这是一件有点神奇的事情，Steve一时还猜不透Tony的想法，但是他敏锐的意识到这肯定不是什么坏事。如果有什么不好的事情要发生，那么Tony肯定不是现在这个样子。  
  
就算他猜到了自己喜欢他那也无所谓，他现在没有落荒而逃，那就是个好兆头。  
  
Steve摸了摸自己后脑勺上的的头发，默默的想着。  
  
他很好奇Tony到底会说出什么来。  
  
Tony侧头看了Steve一眼，确定对方还在听着自己讲话。  
  
“Cap，希望你不管听到什么，都不要生气。我没有一点想要冒犯你的意思，也没有一点不尊重你alpha身份的意思。”  
  
“嗯，我不会生气。”  
  
Steve的声音甚至带上了一丝笑意，Tony有些不敢确定。  
  
这有点虚幻了。  
  
而且他觉得自己需要准备好装甲。等自己说完，这辆车可能都要报废掉。  
  
Tony用力的咽了口唾沫，“Cap，是这样——你能感觉到自己的信息素波动吗？”  
  
Steve歪着脑袋，有些茫然的半睁着眼睛摇了摇头，那让他的神情看起来格外的单纯。  
  
“我能感觉到。”Tony伸出食指，他的手指绷的很直，好像这样能表现出来他现在是百分之百的认真，而绝不是在开玩笑，“而且每次感觉到，我就......”  
  
“你就怎么样？”  
  
“......我就硬了。”  
  
Tony这句话说的有点含糊，像是烧热的开水上的泡泡一样叽里咕噜。  
  
但是Steve听的一清二楚。  
  
“这太莫名其妙了？我第一次听到有人说会对我产生这样的感觉。”  
  
“Cap，我想你多少该理解我一点啊。你不是也喜欢上了一个alpha？”  
  
Tony没有等到预期中的拳脚，不由得松了口气。但是他的心里却涌上来一种奇怪的失落感。  
  
Steve在心里已经笑翻了。但是他的表情还是很严肃。  
  
“那不一样的。你这样的生理反应，肯定会影响大家的团队行动以及战斗的。你承认吗？”  
  
“是的......我承认。”  
  
Tony有些丧气。  
  
他又发动了车子，好像发动机的轰鸣声能掩盖他的想法似的。  
  
如果Steve心里还没有喜欢上别人，他其实很想要提出那个“跟我睡一次试试吧”的意见。但是Steve现在心有所属，虽然对方似乎放了他鸽子，但是这个保守的老年人肯定不会回应他的这个请求。  
  
“我也在想办法解决......”Tony咬着牙说道。  
  
“嘿，你这是在折磨你自己。”Steve突然靠到了他身边。  
  
今天，从遇见Steve开始，对方身上香橼果的味道就一直波动着。信息素波动代表Steve的情绪不稳定，Tony一直这样猜测。但是此时他却有些困惑了，因为对方的信息素变得平和起来。  
  
这不科学吧？听到自己对他的信息素有生理反应，Steve就这么平静吗？  
  
“Tony。今天是不是你在跟踪我？”  
  
Tony开始觉得嘴唇发干。果然Steve是觉察到了的，“啊哈哈，为什么你要这样说？”  
  
“因为被跟踪这种事，我不是经历过一两次了，你知道我有时候会遇到一些不太理智的粉丝，但是只要他们不打扰我，我也懒得计较。”  
  
Steve把手搭在了Tony腿上，Tony的肌肉忍不住微微颤抖起来。  
  
“今天这个跟踪我的家伙一直离得挺远，我就没管。”  
  
Steve的手指在动。Tony能清清楚楚的感觉到，他浑身的感知似乎都聚集到了Steve的手指下的那片皮肤上。  
  
别继续了。我快要开上人行道，撞到垃圾桶了——  
  
Tony在心里喊着。  
  
但是他却舍不得挪开自己的腿。  
  
“那你应该就知道，其实我今天做了很多事情。我定了餐厅，买了玫瑰——虽然最后都被我搞砸了。”  
  
Steve的眼睛看起来颜色很暗。也许是这里没有足够的光照的原因，他的脸色也有些晦暗不明。  
  
Tony从来没有心情这样复杂过。他想说对不起，但是他说不出来。  
  
他想赶紧开车回到Stark大厦去，这样就能摆脱Steve的质询，但是他又想一直开着这辆车、甚至永远开下去，这样他就能一直感受着这股平和的香橼果味道，还有Steve轻柔的手指。  
  
下一秒Tony差点又一脚踩在刹车上。  
  
Steve的手居然不知道什么时候摸到了上面来，然后抓了一把他那个还在硬着的器官！  
  
“你还真的硬了？”  
  
Steve叹了口气，而Tony几乎是喊了出来。  
  
“操，你干什么？”  
  
“检查一下而已。你干嘛这么大惊小怪？大家都是alpha。”Steve眨了眨眼睛。他的睫毛特别长，这个微妙的表情变化显得他满脸无辜。  
  
“你他妈，”Tony狠狠地咬了一口嘴唇，“你他妈知道我，我这里——它这是什么意思吗？”  
  
“嗯？那你说什么意思啊。”  
  
“是因为我他妈想睡你啊操！”Tony不过脑子的喊出了这句话，然后才清醒过来。他怔住了。  
  
Steve是真不懂还是假不懂？他在搞什么？  
  
Tony疑惑的转过头去。  
  
“你还记得我最开始说的那句话吗？”  
  
Steve的脸似乎在发光，“我说的话的意思，其实是......我早就下定了这个决心，今天一定要亲到你。”  
  
“什么？”Tony焦糖色的眼睛瞪大了。  
  
“你......要不要猜猜那是为什么？”Steve舔了舔嘴唇，“比如说，你可以先猜猜看，我今天是来跟谁告白的？”  
  
Tony愣住了。过了片刻，他俯身过去，给Steve系上了安全带。  
  
Tony毛茸茸的棕色卷发拂过Steve的脖子，Steve竟然有些脸红了。  
  
“嘿，这样很危险！”Steve有些惊慌的说道。  
  
Tony猛地一打方向盘，跑车调了个头，然后他用力的踩下了油门。  
  
“你要去哪里？”  
  
车速太快，Steve的声音在风里有些被吹乱了。  
  
“去了你就知道了。”  
  
Tony咬紧了牙。  
  



	4. 两个人的场合

*ABO，双A设定  
  
\-------------------   
  
两个人的场合（中）  
  
Tony Stark被自己惊呆了。  
  
为什么他就完全没有往那方面联想过？  
  
“他是个alpha，他特别优秀。”  
  
“不是认错人了，我决定过今天要把这个吻送出去。”  
  
Steve的每一句话都意有所指。Tony一向对自己的泡妞技巧非常有信心，他甚至数不过来自己跟多少个漂亮的beta和omega上过床——而且是在滚上床单之前从没有过阻碍的那种。而这一次他居然连对方的暗示和调情都没听出来？  
  
这可不是史塔克家男人的风格。Tony想到了一个主意。这有点匆忙，而且他发觉好像有哪里不太对。  
  
做爱本来不该是拖泥带水的事情，早点解决，早点结束。Tony一向这样认为。不管多么守不住自己裤裆的时候，他都懒得在“讨对方欢心”这一问题上下多大的功夫。  
  
但是为了追求一个alpha付出多一点的努力，这似乎挺合理的。更何况对方还是美国队长，那值得任何一个追求者这样做。Tony暂时把这种怪异的感觉抛在了脑后。  
  
跑车停在了Jean Georges餐厅门口。Steve觉得很奇怪，明明餐厅告诉自己被包场了，Tony还去那里做什么？他刚刚解开安全带，Tony就出现在了Steve这一侧的车门前。Steve有些忍俊不禁，“动作这么快？怎么，你饿了，急着吃饭？”  
  
Tony微笑着摇摇头，在夜晚路灯的照耀下，那双栗子色的眼睛看起来变成了巧克力色，浓郁而且厚重。男人站在他面前给他打开车门，Steve还坐着，他一抬头就看到Tony宽厚的肩膀，还有伸到他面前来的骨节分明的手掌。  
  
Steve不知道是不是自己的错觉，面前留着棕黑色卷发的alpha在此刻露出了格外认真的表情，连声音都变得有些低哑，充满了磁性，“当然不是，我还有更重要的事情要做。”  
  
“更重要的事情？那你带我来这里做什么？”Steve露出了哭笑不得的表情，“而且这家餐厅今天被包场了，你知不知道？”  
  
“我知道。”Tony挑了挑眉毛，还有些调皮的动了动自己的手指头。  
  
“这是搞什么把戏......”Steve皱了皱眉头，很快就意识到了什么，“哦，是你？你就是那个股东？”  
  
“嗯哼。”  
  
“所以是......你包场要做什么？”Steve这才站了起来，“那跟我有什么关系？你不觉得你该先回答我点什么？我刚才的话已经说的挺明白......”  
  
Steve没有抓住Tony的手，因为他有点搞不清现在的状况。而Tony却一把拉住了他的手腕。Steve瞪大了眼睛，然后看到Tony把手指压在了嘴唇上。Tony的嘴唇很薄，修理的很整齐的小胡子充满了属于成熟男人的性感。Steve忍不住咽了咽唾沫，然后眨眨眼睛。  
  
“嘘，先别问。你跟我来。”  
  
Steve在心里叹了口气，而Tony却有些想笑。因为Steve显然是又紧张起来了，信息素又开始一阵一阵的闹腾。这搞得他现在走路都不是很方便。  
  
这有什么可笑的呢？Tony想，自己会觉得有意思——或者可以说是觉得Steve太可爱这件事本身就有点要命。他加快了步伐。  
  
“你要知道，我现在是全凭着对钢铁侠的信任才跟着你走的。”Steve的语气带上了一点抱怨。  
  
“我就是钢铁侠。”Tony毫不在意对方有点嘲讽的口吻，耸了耸肩膀。  
  
服务生在接到自家老板的时候有些惊讶。今天实在是发生了一连串奇怪的事情，老板突如其来的打电话说包场，却没有其他的吩咐——比如让他们准备派对什么的，也没有提前点菜。接着莫名其妙的送来放都放不下的玫瑰花，服务生们等到晚上，平日里这个时间，餐厅都已经准备打烊了。大家都以为Stark先生不会出现，发愁要怎么处理掉这些花的时候，老板却又来了。  
  
还带着一个alpha——手拉着手的。  
  
那个alpha还是美国队长。  
  
身为高级餐厅的专业服务生，他用上了全部自制力才保住了自己的职业素养，没有露出惊讶的表情，也没有把柠檬水倒到杯子外面。  
  
Tony熟练的点了单，而Steve并没有功夫去想吃什么。餐厅是空的，只有几个服务生，而Tony甚至把那几个服务生都赶走了。Steve刚刚还猜测Tony包场是为了开派对，但是现在看来很显然不是这么个情况。  
  
“这些都是给你准备的。”  
  
Tony开口的时候，Steve正在环视餐厅里挤成一堆的玫瑰花。听到这句话，他愣了愣，然后狐疑的回过头来。  
  
“你说什么？”  
  
虽然不能跟Stark比，但是Steve不缺钱。他不是没吃过高级餐厅，也不是没见过玫瑰花。但是这个空荡荡的高级餐厅、还有红玫瑰的数量级都太惊人了。片刻，Steve就意识到，他今天的失败都是对方导致的。  
  
“你不是在拿我开玩笑吧？”Steve已经搞不懂现在的状况了。  
  
“当然不是。只不过我觉得今天是个合适的机会，可以告诉你我内心深处的、真实的想法。”  
  
Steve开始觉得头痛。Tony想要表达的意思他一下子就听懂了，但是却并不觉得高兴。  
  
“Tony，你觉不觉得你有点用力过猛？”Steve抱着胳膊靠在椅背上，微微歪着头。  
  
“Steve，你要是不敢相信，就当我是在胡说八道吧。”Tony坐直了身体，重心移到前面，把手肘放在了桌子上，“但是你其实也不舍得不相信。我说的对不对？”  
  
“嗯，我确实不舍得，但是我确实也不相信。”Steve的眼睛闪了闪，他侧过头看了一眼窗外，调整了一下自己的心情，“世界上没有这种巧合，我准备来找你告诉你我喜欢你的时候，你碰巧包下了我定的餐厅，又碰巧买空了我要的花？这太过于刻意了吧。”  
  
Tony的神情很冷静，他没有回答，只是默默的注视着Steve一开一合的嘴唇。对方愁眉苦脸的样子让他他几乎要发笑。  
  
见鬼，我怎么会觉得他这个不高兴的样子可爱？  
  
“Tony，其实没必要这样做的。你接不接受我的感情，我都能理解。”Steve见他不回答，继续说了下去，“不过你如果要是为了跟我上床做这些，那大可不必。”  
  
“当然没有那么简单。”  
  
Tony开口了，但是说得很慢。  
  
“事实上是这样的——我为什么要做这些？是因为我想阻止你。”  
  
Steve的表情已经有些发木，“你在说什么？”  
  
“我想阻止你的表白，所以才包了餐厅——”  
  
Steve他站了起来，手掌支撑在餐桌上，定定的看着他。  
  
他看起来比刚才还生气。而Tony却好像什么都没有意识到一样，“对，玫瑰花也是。为了不让你买到你想要的花，我把你能去的花店的玫瑰花都买走了。”  
  
Steve一把拉住了Tony的领带，“你说这个是什么意思？”  
  
“Steve，你今天是第二次扯我的领带了。”Tony的表情意外的平静，“你为什么不直接打我？”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“我真的很傻，”Tony的眼睛闪闪发光，“我他妈早该意识到这一点。”  
  
“什么？意识到什么？”Steve疑惑地看着他。Steve还抓着Tony的领带。小胡子男人昂贵的丝质领带已经被他抓的皱皱巴巴的。Tony想从对方手里把自己的脖子解救出来，因此用力向后挣扎了一下。而此时Steve却也正好松开了手。Tony猝不及防，身体踉跄着往后倒去。  
  
然而他并没有摔到地上，Steve的手接住了他。Tony看着Steve有些幽暗的、仿佛盛着湖水的蓝绿色瞳孔，有些移不开视线。Steve没去注意这些，他扶着Tony的腰，正准备把对方拉起来，Tony却猝不及防的一把揽住了Steve的脖子。  
  
这是他们之间的第二个吻。  
  
Tony的嘴唇很柔软。Steve瞪着眼睛，他没有预见到这样的情况，呆呆的看着眼前男人长长的睫毛——Tony的眼睛是闭着的，但是Steve却舍不得这样做。Tony的胡子点扎人，Steve觉得痒，竟然笑了起来。他的胳膊一抖，两个人重心一偏，双双摔倒在了地上。  
  
Tony看着Steve——他刚刚亲过的的嘴唇很红润，虽然是背光，但是看起来也亮闪闪的，那双带着一点绿的蓝眼睛湿漉漉的。他明明没有做什么剧烈运动，但是此时却有些喘。  
  
Tony以一个很不舒服的姿势躺在地上，但是仍然满脸的游刃有余。  
  
“Cap，接吻笑场的我还是第一次见。我高超的技术都还没开始用上呢。”  
  
Steve有些尴尬的把头埋在Tony胸口，“抱歉，真抱歉。”  
  
“能不能先起来？你还是挺有点重量的。”  
  
Steve被这一串突如其来的状况搞晕了，手忙脚乱的的站起身。但是他很快就想起了自己要说的话，恼怒的瞪着正在抚平自己身上褶皱的Tony，“不对，你是故意打断我的吧？你是不是还欠我一个解释？”  
  
“你现在不太冷静，你先别动。你得听我把话说完。”Tony抓住了Steve的手肘，“我是以为你要跟别人表白才做这些事情的。虽然做之前我没仔细思考过我为什么这么冲动。但是我现在明白了，”Tony的语速变得很快，“因为我也喜欢你，所以不想让你跟别人在一起——我这样说你明白了吗？Steve，我喜欢你，但是我没有你有勇气，别说告诉你这件事，我甚至都不敢对我自己承认这些。你能想象我的这种心情吗？但是我现在知道了，我是那么喜欢你，喜欢你带着金绿色的蓝眼睛，喜欢你的金发和完美的身材，喜欢你无时无刻的认真，喜欢你面对感情的手足无措，喜欢你紧张的时候吞口水眼神还在乱瞟的样子——你相信我吗？”  
  
Steve觉得有点晕。他喜欢Tony，但是他没有考虑过后续的问题。美国队长一向高瞻远瞩，一向不会做出错误的判断——这次是怎么了呢？Steve迷迷糊糊的想着，自己好像压根没有去做过这个判断。  
  
这感觉虽然不坏。但是Steve感到非常慌张。  
  
“我怀疑我在做梦。”Steve的脸色变得不太好，表情充满了视死如归的味道，“我觉得我喜欢上一个alpha已经够奇怪的了，但更奇怪的是那个alpha一直都想睡我——而最最最奇怪的是他说其实他也喜欢我。”  
  
Tony有些哭笑不得。  
  
“那么我有个请求。我一直有个关于美国队长的理想，不知道现在开始属于我的Steve能不能替我实现？”  
  
Steve怔了一下，倒退了半步，看着Mark50像流动的液体一样迅速的覆盖了Tony的全身。Steve不得不承认这套新装甲很好看——然后Tony变成了他在战斗中更加熟悉的那个钢铁侠。  
  
“你这是要干什么？”Steve看着钢铁侠一步一步走近，有些紧张的绷紧了肩膀。铁罐看起来就像是来找他打架的。  
  
Tony在他面前停下了，这已经是个会让Steve感到局促的距离。但是他强硬的保持着原本的姿势没有动。而穿着机甲的Tony弹了一下Steve的脑门。  
  
“我想带你回家。”  
  
“回家？Stark大厦？怎么回去？”  
  
“我带你飞回去。”Tony合上了面具，“别告诉我你没想过这个。”  
  
Steve有些哭笑不得。距离不算远，但是Steve不知道要用怎样的姿势才合适。半晌，他才伸出了手，示意Tony拉着他。  
  
“Cap，你认真的？你不怕肌肉拉伤？”  
  
“你小瞧我了，Tony。”Steve感到自己被轻视了，严肃的辩解。  
  
“但是我担心你，我可不想刚刚相互表白完就发生意外。”Tony摊开手，耸耸肩膀。Steve有些困惑，但是还没有开口，Tony已经一把抱住了他，从窗口冲了出去，这阵风带起来了大厅里的玫瑰花瓣，Steve被这阵香味冲的有点脑子发昏。  
  
“你这样会被小报记者拍下来的。”Steve感觉自己是一只被老鹰抓在爪子里的羊。他不确定对方能不能听见自己说话。但是显然Tony可以，因为他很快的回答了，“怎么，你害怕吗？”  
  
“我只是觉得那样会很麻烦。”Steve有点不舒服，于是抓紧了Tony的脖子。Tony加速了，Steve不得不抱的更紧。  
  
“Cap，你可以趁现在看看星星。有人这样邀请过你看星星吗？”  
  
“你可闭嘴吧，”Steve说道，“我灌了满嘴的冷风。”  
  
Tony发出了笑声。  
  



	5. Chapter 5

*ABO，双A设定

*NC-17。12小时以内发生的事情拖了五章，真的佛了  
  
\------------------- 

两个人的场合（下）  
  
出乎Steve和Tony意料之外的是，降落的时候稍微有那么粗暴，他们差点就着那个拥抱彼此的动作摔到地上。Steve动作利索的站了起来，有些无奈的看着自己新交的男朋友。而Tony摆着手，一边脱掉装甲一边解释道，“太抱歉了，我不是故意的。你要知道，我有点紧张。”  
  
“你都飞了无数次了，还有什么可紧张的？”  
  
“因为我刚才实现了我那个比较清淡的梦想。”Tony一边接触装甲，一边说。  
  
“那就是说还有不清淡的梦想？”  
  
“没错。”Tony走到Steve面前，直直的看进他的眼睛里。Steve也回看着他。他们彼此的眼睛里都好像有着相似的东西。

  
  
接下来的一切都好像很顺理成章。Steve揪着Tony的西装前襟，而Tony有些粗暴的抓着Steve的窄腰——他们跌跌撞撞的、仿佛两只打架的猫一样扑进了卧室，Steve反手甩上了门，而几乎同时，Tony把手伸到下面，抓住了对方挺翘的臀部，Steve的臀肉很柔软，跟着他的手指变化着形状。Steve显然不会接吻，全凭脑子里的占有欲支配着自己的行动，用牙齿啃咬着Tony的脸庞和脖子，Tony为这又痛又爽的体验从喉咙里发出了带着欲望的叹息。  
  
Tony对Steve的信息素太了解了。香橼果的味道越来越浓烈，那些属于alpha的因子仿佛都在颤抖，这意味着Steve非常激动——在今天以前，这会让Tony硬起来的alpha信息素令他感到困扰，但是此刻，他觉得这是天底下最棒的事情。  
  
Tony不甘示弱的散发出了自己杜松味道的信息素。这些好战、强硬的分子在卧室里碰撞着，空气仿佛都变得黏黏糊糊。如果现在有omega在场，恐怕已经被刺激的尖叫，或者吓得动都不能动。  
  
但是在这里接吻的，是两个一样强势的alpha。  
  
Tony的脑子里乱七八糟的，他曾经那些高超的技术似乎都被他抛在了脑后，只知道和Steve争抢着抚摸对方的身体，啃咬对方的嘴唇。卧室的空气里充斥着啧啧声和喘息的声音。他把自己的身体紧紧的贴在Steve身上。Steve的胸肌柔软又富有弹性，Tony简直想要把自己整个人都陷进去。Steve勃起的阴茎和Tony的碰到了一起，然后他迫不及待的把那两个硬邦邦的性器紧贴在一起磨蹭着。

Tony忍不住在心里骂了一句。这感觉该死的火辣，从没有过哪个床伴让他这么硬又这么气恼，但是同时有那么想要得到对方过。  
  
Steve有那么一瞬间都忘记了自己身在何处。他感觉自己稍微挪动一下都变得很吃力。当Tony大力的拉扯着Steve的衬衫，那些扣子滴溜溜的崩到地上的时候，Steve才意识到衣服的问题。Tony脱他的衬衫，他就反过来去解Tony的领带，然后把对方昂贵的西装丢到地上，可能还踩了几脚。

Tony根本无暇顾及自己的衣服。他是第一次看到Steve的裸体，对方的皮肤像是牛奶一样白，乳头有着漂亮的粉红色。Tony低下头去含住了一边的乳尖，那个小小的颗粒很快就勃起了，Steve抓着Tony的头发，发出细微的抽气声。

“我想要你。”Tony在对方的耳边说着。Steve喘着气点了点头，主动趴在床上，腰间形成一道漂亮的弧度。  
  
顺着这道曲线，能看到他圆润的肩膀，丰满的肌肉，还有紧紧的收起来的腰身，再下面是圆润的臀部。Steve的身体仿佛古希腊的雕塑。那样的完美，甚至可以说是华丽——但是没有哪个雕塑会摆出这样淫荡的姿势。而现在，这具泛上了粉红色的白皙身体正在为了他一个人敞开——Tony开始觉得下腹好像点着了火一样越来越热，灼烧着他的神经，他用尽了自制力才克制住了自己的冲动，先转向床头掏出一瓶凡士林。  
  
Alpha的身体生来就不是为了被插入的，扩张的时候也格外的麻烦。但是不知道是Steve天赋异禀，还是Tony手段高超，当他把三根手指都插进对方的穴口，Steve的肉洞竟然开始分泌液体，把后穴的褶皱都弄的亮晶晶的。Tony舔了舔嘴唇，然后不动声色的去寻找那一点。  
  
被Tony带着薄茧的手指按压到前列腺的时候，Steve的肩膀微微颤抖起来。Steve把脸埋在枕头里，迷迷糊糊的想着，这感觉太过于奇妙。但是Tony拉着他的头发把他从枕头里拔了出来。  
  
“你这样会没办法呼吸。”Tony俯下身去亲吻Steve的嘴唇，轻轻的吮吸他的舌尖。  
  
而Steve推着他的胸膛，结束了这个湿吻，因为用力的喘息，饱满的胸肌上下起伏，“你这样......我更呼吸不了。”

Tony忍不住想笑。Steve是个格外不解风情的家伙，但是Tony也不知道为什么，他是那么那么喜欢现在这个陷在床垫里让他摆弄的Steve。  
  
Steve的腿间已经因为凡士林和自己分泌出来的那些液体泛着光亮。他的声音有些压抑的沙哑，“我觉得可以了，Tony。”  
  
“想要我操你？”  
  
“难道你不想操我？”Steve理直气壮的坦诚，翘着屁股往身后蹭了蹭，“还是说你根本就不行？你不行那就我来.....唔！”  
  
Tony报复性的用力按了一下Steve体内的腺体，Steve忍不住发出一声呻吟。他揪着床单，恼怒的瞪了Tony一眼，金褐色的睫毛上似乎都沾到了汗水。Tony仿佛被晃到了眼睛，直接抽出了手指，换上了自己那根粗涨着的、深红色的东西。身下的alpha似乎有些紧张，Tony安抚的亲了亲他的蝴蝶骨，然后用力的顶了进去。  
  
Alpha的身体不是那么容易进入的，只是把龟头挤进去就费了Tony一番力气。Steve感觉到一阵被撕裂的疼痛，忍不住重重的抽了一口气，Tony有些紧张的停在了Steve的身体里。  
  
“是不是很疼？要不然我......”  
  
“不，别......”Steve咬着牙说道，“你继续，我没关系。我有四倍的恢复力。”  
  
Tony也知道，如果不成功，那恐怕以后都没有机会再操美国队长了——如果Steve想到做爱只知道会疼，那就太可怕了。  
  
Tony试探着前后动了动。Alpha的体内虽然没有omega那样湿润，但是更加拥挤，也更加滚烫，Tony慢慢的前后动了几回，等感觉到Steve的身体放松了些，才开始有节奏的抽插起来。  
  
Steve的肉穴紧咬着Tony的阴茎，对方的性器在自己股间不间断的摩擦着。起初还有些疼，但是随着Steve的肠壁开始慢慢的分泌肠液，Tony的插入变得顺利，Steve开始产生了酥酥麻麻的感觉，每次Tony刺进来，Steve都不由得头皮一紧——这快感很陌生，又很刺激，但是Steve开始慢慢的感觉这些似乎不够。他开始有些难耐的摆动自己的腰部。  
  
Tony注意到了Steve的小动作，看着他发红的耳朵，低下头，把那个晶莹的耳垂含在了嘴里。  
  
Steve从不知道自己的耳朵这么敏感，Tony滚烫的呼吸打在他的耳边，被含住的那一刻他惊恐的瞪大了眼睛。Steve的咬肌像触电一样绷紧，牙齿也开始酸胀。这股电流和他小腹窜上来的火苗交织在了一起，进攻着他的神经系统，Steve咬紧了嘴唇，但还是不受控制的发出了呜咽声。Tony含着他的耳垂，呢喃着他的名字，而和上半身温柔的样子截然不同，他的下半身又快又猛的捅着他的身体最深处。

Steve的手伸到背后摸索着Tony的脸，小胡子的alpha却拉住了他的手肘。Steve有些不自在的缩紧了屁股，Tony找准了角度，开始向他的腺体冲击，Steve的身体被撞的向前晃动，肉体撞击的啪啪声一直持续着。Steve握紧了拳头，头抵在胳膊上，那种快感不断的刺激着他，Steve也不清楚是什么，但是那种有什么快要来了的感觉一直刺激着他的大脑中枢。正在他沉湎在这快感中的时候，Tony却突然拔了出去，体内突然的空虚席卷了他的身体。  
  
Steve怔了一下，突然消失的快感令他有些不满，他过了片刻才清醒过来，回过头看着Tony，“怎么了？”  
  
Tony一言不发的把他拉了起来。然后抓紧了他的肩膀，把他压在落地窗上。Steve被抵在玻璃上，他突然明白了Tony说的梦想比他想到的那个要复杂一点。  
  
Steve有些无奈。Stark大厦很高，不会有人看的到这里，但是他莫名其妙的觉得羞耻。他有些紧张的张开嘴，但是话还没说出口，Tony的两根手指就顺着他的嘴角滑进了唇瓣，夹住了他的舌头，然后绕着他的口腔湿哒哒的、缓慢的转了一圈。Steve不明白为什么这样的动作也能令他整个脑子都变得乱糟糟的，他的口水顺着Tony的手指流了下来，滴在锁骨上，然后流到他丰满的胸肌上。  
  
“Cap，你怎么流口水了。”Tony的声线压得很低，语气竟然有些循循善诱的意味，“你是饿了吗？”  
  
Steve半张着嘴，Tony的手指让他说不出话，于是微微用力的咬了下去，但是Tony丝毫不在意这点疼痛，他勾住了Steve的牙齿，继续说道，“没关系，我现在就来喂饱你......"

然后Tony另一只手抓着他的髋骨，一挺身再次进入了Steve。  
  
Steve的身体被压在玻璃上，外面的黑暗使得他可以看见自己的倒影。Steve半睁着眼睛，他看到自己的身影和纽约市的夜空、建筑还有灯光交织在一起，显得格外情色。这想法使得他不由得收紧了后穴，Tony从后面拍了拍他的屁股。  
  
“你在看什么？你守护着的纽约，你自己，还是都在看？”，Tony问道，“是不是很好看？”  
  
“当然......唔，”Steve几乎无法思考，全凭下意识在对话，“哈啊......好看......”  
  
Steve把额头抵在玻璃上，抗拒着这些快感，但是后面越发用力的冲撞起来，Tony的手指已经从他嘴里抽了出去，但是Steve仍然像一条脱水的鱼一样合不拢嘴的贴在落地窗上喘息着。Tony吮吸着Steve已经渗出汗珠的后颈。美国队长的身体散发着酸酸甜甜的味道，那些平日里让Tony觉得过于激烈的信息素此时却好像催情一样让他血脉偾张，忍不住一口咬了下去。  
  
“你标记不了我的。”Steve的声音带着一半的严肃和一半的嘲讽。Tony有些气恼，更用力的啃咬着。这任性而且幼稚的宣誓主权的行为令Steve感到有点好笑。  
  
直到对方脖子后面留下一个泛着深红色的牙印Tony才松开了牙齿。接着他抓紧了Steve的窄腰，阴茎变换着角度碾压着他的肠壁，Steve的乳头和完全勃起了，紧紧的贴着冰凉的玻璃，阴茎硬邦邦的在腹部和玻璃之间摩擦着。  
  
“你......别压得这么紧，还是有可能会被看到的。”Steve咬着牙说道。  
  
“没错，”Tony轻声在他耳边说道，“嗯......而且还会上头条。”

“哈啊......难道你很想看见......唔......这样的报道？”

“对，而且......宝贝，我还要告诉记者操美国队长的感觉是他妈的全世界最爽的事情，”Tony拍了Steve的屁股一巴掌，留下一个浅红色的手印，“但是只有我才能享受这种感觉。”  
  
Steve有些无奈，“我......哈啊，没想到你做爱的时候......也说这么奇怪的话。”  
  
“那你就错了......你以后会发现，我做爱的时候会说更奇怪的话，甚至还有很多......嗯，其他奇怪的癖好的。”  
  
Steve没有回答，他的身体已经开始微微的颤抖，屁股向后动着迎接Tony的冲击，胸肌和阴茎在玻璃上上下蹭动。Tony很清楚这意味着什么，他捞着Steve的腰，把他的屁股往后拖，然后一只手握住了Steve粉红色的、已经涨的很硬的性器，手法娴熟的撸动着，下半身却更加猛烈的猛地往前顶，一次又一次把自己粗大的肉棒用力插到Steve的最深处。

在一阵冲天的快感同时席卷了Steve的后穴和前端的时候，Steve的胳膊几乎撑不住那光滑的平面，他浑身发软的靠在落地窗上，阴茎在玻璃和自己的身体之间射了。Steve射出来的量很大，那些粘稠的白色的液体沿着落地窗缓缓的流了下来。  
  
Steve只休息了片刻就推开了Tony，转身以他那个强硬的美国队长姿态把Tony抱住了，然后在他的颈侧咬了下去。Tony竟然在这个假的、无意义的标记行为中获得了快感，然后他更粗暴的把对方压在了玻璃上。

Steve的精液粘到了自己的后腰、屁股和大腿，粘糊糊的很不舒服，但是他懒得去计较。Tony抱着他的左腿，从下面向上顶了进去。后穴在刚才长时间的抽插行为中已经变得很松软，Tony这次没费多大力气就捅到了最里面，刚刚高潮过的肠壁是滚烫的、还在一下一下的痉挛着。

Steve一直没放开Tony的脖子，Tony觉得自己流血了——那刺痛感和微微咸腥的味道让他头晕目眩，他的眼前那头潮湿的金发和纽约的星空似乎都交融在了一起，他感到自己的阴茎前所未有的硬和胀大起来，那是即将成结的征兆。

Tony有些惊慌的想要退出来，却被Steve拉住了。

“就在里面。”

是属于alpha的强硬态度。Tony从来不会畏惧其他alpha的信息素，也从不会服从，但是这一刻，他不知道被什么迷惑了——也许是他的私心，也许是Steve带着他的血的嘴唇那个坚硬却又诱人的弧度。

Tony在感觉到Steve的身体内部几乎要被撕裂的时候感到一丝后悔，但是对方那个带着血腥味却又无比温柔的吻安抚了他。

Steve的手指紧抓着Tony肩膀上的肌肉，而Tony死死的把Steve的漂亮修长的大腿对折这压在他们的身体之间，然后把那些滚烫的精液射在了他的肉穴里面。

  
  
清理过以后，两个人都像散架了一样躺在床上。Tony微微喘着气，把手指插在Steve的金发里面。而Steve侧着身，轻轻敲着他胸前的反应堆，Tony不知道是不是自己的错觉，那个小玩意儿在Steve的手指下面发出有节奏的好听的旋律。

Tony这才说道，“其实你不用担心，这里是单向玻璃。”  
  
Steve瞪了Tony一眼，而Tony笑着摸了摸对方柔软的头发。  
  
Steve直视着Tony的眼睛，“你真的决定了要跟我在一起？你要知道，我们不能彼此标记，我也不可能生孩子。”

Tony支起了上半身，焦糖色的大眼睛直直的看着Steve，“你在说什么鬼话？我不是也一样不能生孩子？”

“因为我早就考虑完这些问题才来找你，而你不是。我觉得你可能需要时间想想。”Steve金褐色的睫毛扑闪着。  
  
“这种话你可以问我这里，”Tony拉着他的手放在自己的下半身，那个刚刚才释放过的部位已经再一次微微抬起了头。Tony得到了Steve一个嫌弃的白眼，然后继续说道，“去他的标记吧。我们需要标记？你只要知道我爱你，而且会永远爱你就够了。”  
  
Steve笑了。Tony喜欢这个笑容，那会让他想起洒在圣托里尼的白色的弧形屋顶上的阳光——美好，纯洁，而且甜蜜。然后这个天使一样的人凑过来，把Tony压在下面亲他。  
  
今天之前我说什么都想不到是这样的发展。Tony抱紧了Steve的后背，心想，但是谁有能想得到会是这样完美的结局呢？

  
  
Steve：“Tony，你是不是忘了什么？”  
  
Tony（犹豫）：“什么？”  
  
Steve：“今晚点的餐没吃......我饿了。”  
  
Tony：“对哦。没关系！我让他们送过来。”  
  
Steve：“别难为人家了。服务生也不容易......”  
  



End file.
